1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment or work implement for a construction machine used to demolish a construction such as a building, and more particularly relates to an attachment attached to the front end of a boom-type arm assembly of a construction machine so as to ensure multifunctional operations such as cutting, breaking and drilling.
2. Prior art
A known attachment or work implement 150 for a construction machine is shown in FIG. 15. This attachment is in the type of a crusher having cutters and is used to demolish a construction such as a building.
The attachment 150 includes a flame body 151 to which is connected a movable member 152 and a stationary member 153. Within the flame body 151, there is provided a hydraulic cylinder to open and close the movable member 152 with respect to the stationary member 153.
The movable member 152 and the stationary member 153 are provided at the respective opposing inner surfaces with a cutter 154, 155 for a cutting operation, and at the respective front ends of the inner surfaces with an inwardly projecting crushing claw 156, 157 for a crushing operation.
As shown in FIG. 16, the attachment 150 is attached to a construction machine 1 for example a drag shovel at the front end of its boom-type arm assembly 2. The attachment 150 is actuated by hydraulic oil from a power unit 3.
However, when demolishing or breaking a construction with the use of this attachment 150, it is necessary to drill bore holes in concrete walls of the building for insertion of the crushing claw(s) 156, 157. For this reason, another non-shown construction machine provided with a breaker is employed, or alternatively the attachment 150 is replaced with another attachment (not shown) provided with a breaker 160 (FIG. 17) for the drilling operation. When the drilling operation is completed, the construction machine 1 is then carried into the demolition site, or the attachment with the breaker is again replaced with the attachment 150. Upon demolishing the construction, the crushing claw(s) 156, 157 of the attachment 150 is(are) inserted into the bore holes, thereby applying demolition pressure. The cutters 154, 155 are used to cut concrete walls and reinforcing steels.